villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor Zurg (BLoSC Version)
Emperor Zurg The emperor is a Disney villain from the 2000 film "Buzz lightyear of Star Command", and one of the major villain characters in all three villains tournaments. Disney Vs Non Disney Vs Gallaxhar Zurg and Gallaxhar were at war, Gallaxhar's clone army deals a crushing blow that destroy all the robotic hordes of Zurg. The emperor board's Gallaxhar ship and cofronts him alone, Zurg defeat Gallaxhar with ease and overload the generator of the ship causing it to explode takeing the emperor to his death. Zurg Survival At the explosion of Gallaxhar ship, Zurg trumbles to his apparent death, but for some reason, the explosion of the ship generator caused a tear in the space time continumm that sends the emperor to an alternate dimension. Zurg assumes command of the planet he had landed on and decides to learn more about the universe and at that time he learns about the villains war and he decided to make his presence known. Vs Zygon Finally Zurg makes his presence known in the galaxy. As his forces prepare the ultimate touches to his base Zygon a galactic warlord emerges to attack the forces of the emperor, the hornets are destroyed so easily by Zygon pilots. Zurg confront Zygon personally and used his gun to blast Zygon and that blast cut him in two falling to his death in the lava. Negotations Zurg was holding a negotation with the Drej forces in an attemp to force an alliance with the Drej but Thrax, seeking to cripple Zurg's operation he infiltrates Zurg Tower and sabotages the main generator Zurg sends Warp Darkmatter to deal with him but the Agent Z is defeated by Thrax. Lost of Zurg Tower With his Tower seriously damaged by the attack of Thrax it was overtaken by Mok and his super computer, forcing to the weakened emperor to abandon his base of operation without Warp Darkmatter. Vs Professor Screweyes Finally Zurg launches an attack to recover his Tower and fight's the Profesor to recover it. Screweyes revive Sharptooth and controls him to attack the emperor, but Zurg with the Unimind he breaks the control of the dinosaour and Sharptooth turn against the Profesor, Zurg use the Unimid to control some crows to attack him. The Professor petrified can't move seeing that his fear (the crows) will put an end to his life by getting eated by the crows just leaving his Screweye. Rebuilt Forces Zurg recovered and reclaimed his Tower and star to repair Warp Darkmatter. Finally the emperor suceed to rebuilt his forces and his preparing himself for the battle with the Drej, he joins the captain Gantu to his forces for the ultimate battle to safe the Earth. The Battle of Space The ultimate battle to safe the Earth against the Drej. Zurg and his forces were the only ones to stop him to try to destroy the Earth, the hornets leaded by Captain Gantu and Dark Matter (Agent Z) the army of robots enages the Drej soliders in battle, Gantu commanded the air assault and Warp Darkmatter commanded the ground assault. At the end Zurg used his ultimate weapon to wipe out the Drej fleet along with the Drej Queen, saving the Earth of being destroyed. Disney Villains War In Disney villains war Zurg appear in one of his biggest roles Spying the Earth Zurg has closley watched the events of the war, he too see's the one's who have been defeated or killed and the one who started the war and he decides to make his presence known on Earth. Vs Scroop To began his Intergalactic conquest Zurg allies himself with the pirate Long John Silver and his crew to increase his army but one of the members of John thought he could take out the evil emperor on his own. Scroop initiated his chase, Zurg orders to the Drums to desactivate the gravity Scroop attack Zurg but miss and is at the flag the emperor uses his gun, to blast Scroop leaving him flying in space. An earthling visit After his battle Zurg still was preparing his forces for the invasion to Earth but suddenly he had a visit from an earthling Shego. The emperor seeing with the knowledge of Shego, he had what he need to invade the planet. Galactic Federation Zurg had very good experiences of the Galctic Federation since the defeat of Darmatter by captain Gantu, he forms an alliance with Draganous so he could deal with the captain thanks to his advanced technology and his cunning saurian overload they defeat the captain. Sending Gantu's ship to Earth. The destruction of the Titans Zurg seeing the battles of the five Titans give the order to destroy them at once, Draganous uses the giant cannon build at the top of Zurg Tower, a great blast goes to Earth destroying the Titans completely leaving no trace of the Titans. The Invasion Finally Zurg gives the order to Draganous to begin the invasion of Earth. A great fleet of hornets and saurien droids attack the Earth and have combat with Rourke and his forces and a great battle to takeover the Earth begins. The Second Wave With his ally been defeated by the hand of Xanatos the emperor contacts the evil Dr. Jaques Von Hamsterviel to send the second wave as he makes his way to earth, the Leroy army prepares for the second attack to Earth finally Zurg see's the end of Earth warriors. Arraving to Earth Zurg had arraived to Earth...now he is the one who will lead his foces to the ultimate battle to takeover the world against Xanatso and his forces. Vs Forces of Xanatos Zurg decides to make a frontal assault seeing most of his allies death or gone, Shego battles Rourke menwhile Zurg send the hornets to attack his men but with the MCP Xanatos takes control of the hornets. With his hornets controled the emperor sends the Leroy clone army to attack with some of his forces down Demona appears to give a hand to Xanatos by defeating the Leroy army, with his army down Zurg and Shego prepares for tthe ultimate battle with Xanatos. Fight for Earth Zurg and Shego already prepared for the final battle confront Xanatos and Puck (Owen). Shego confronts the goblins magic but she's overwhelmed by Puck. The evil emperor seeing his last ally down decides to takecare of Puck personally, the goblin defeated there was only Xanatos the two bosses start they're ultimate battle for Earth Zurg attacks Xanatos but Xanatos protects himself of the attack, the Zurg decide to flee out from harm's way and instead he uses his ship to destroy Xanatos building along with him but Xanatos fires an electric wave disabling the ship's fire functions destroying his ship along with the emperor. Retreat Zurg survived the electric wave and decides to retreat back to planet Z seeig the emperor crying for his failure to takeover Earth. Zurg tried to enter the Multiverse and conquer it, but ended up in Sunny Side Daycare. Category:Disney Villains Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Zurg's Empire Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Dr. Doom's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Category:Dimensional Travelers